Dream a Little Bigger, Darling
by AngeloftheMorning1978
Summary: The third part of my Inception Mythology. Set after "Dream" and "Bliss". The Team has left Japan and is serching for Yuseff. They must prevent COBAL's reckless extractions.
1. Chapter 1

The Story

_**This is the third installment of my story that started with The Dream and then Bliss. I promise more A&A moments. I had this idea of Yori telling the kids a made up story from Ariadne's drawings. Enjoy!**_

**Tokyo**

Doctor Yori opened the mail box and was pleased to see a large brown envelope. It would be for the children of course. There Father and his Teams way of telling them everything was alright. The return address read simply _Ariadne_.

Satio, worked even when he was at home. He had been a bachelor all his life and had planed to remain so. He never had any desire to change his life for a wife and children. But Yori had been an unexpected suprise. She had made it easy for him to leave his work at work. To come home to a meal, to enjoy simple domestic life. The presence of Cobb's Children as well as Sybil had made life different, but in a good way. The blended family had all been living together in an elegant house outside of Tokyo for three months now. Ever since Cobb and his Team went to search for Yuseff and stop COBAL.

"Story for the children arrived today." Yori told Saito that evening when he came home. The business man smiled at her and kissed the top of her head. There were living under assumed names in a tightly gated community. The same kind of home security important dignitaries had. At home, Saito and Yori didn't bother with English. The children had picked up Japanese very quickly and Sybil had no trouble understanding them.

"Have they already eaten?" Saito asked. Yori nodded.  
>"Sybil is in her room pretending to do her homework." Yori said. Saito shook his head. The now 14 year old was very smart and didn't apply herself in school. She did just fine grade wise without trying very hard. Saito had tried to impress on her the merits of education. Sybil did just enough to get by. Teenagers were frustrating.<p>

Yori knocked on James and Phillipa's door. They were still young enough to share a room and it not be awkward for them. In the absence of there Father, the pair derived comfort from each other. The two children looked up at the Doctor and smiled when she held out the envelope. There squeals of excitement made Yori smile at the exuberance of youth. Phillipa opened the envelope and took out the book inside. It was a fine leather cover. Professionally bound, but with hand painted water colors inside. Phillipa handed Yori the book.  
>"Tell us the story." She asked as the pair snuggled into Phillipa's pink bed. Yori complied willingly. Inside the book, were no words, only lovely art work done by the Architect. Yori looked at the first drawing. Obviously a man, sad, angry. Next to him a little boy. She began the story speaking in Japanese.<p>

"Once, there was a great king. He had everything any King could want. Power, wealth and a Son to carry on his name. But the King was greedy and cold to his Son. His Son began to feel the coldness that was in his father." Yori turned the page. The Heroes

"When the old King died, the Son was a broken spirit. So the Heroes went and found him. One night they crept into the Son's dreams. They whispered things to him. One of the Heroes changed his shape so the Son would listen to him." A new drawing of dark creatures. Yori thought.

"But the Son's dreams, were not empty. They were full of evil thoughts. All the anger at the King were lurking there. The Heroes had to run away from these things. They had to hide." A picture of a young woman showing a hidden room.

"The Mistress of the Maze, hid them. She told the Hero's where to hide in the dreams, so the Evil thoughts could not find them. The Heroes still had to battle the Evil Thoughts. They were brave warriors. They showed the Son a truth." The two children looked at each water color and back at Yori in amazement.

"A truth that all Father's lover there children. The Heroes freed the Son's spirit and he was able to be a whole man. He awoke from the dream and became a better and wiser King to his people then his father ever was."  
>"What happened to the Heroes?" Phillipa asked in English.<p>

"The Heroes..." Yori said looking at the last water coloring. It showed a landscaped of a crowded city. "The Hero's went to another kingdom. To help another. For that is what Heroes do." She added.

Later that night, Yori showed Saito the last picture.  
>"It looks like Morocco." She said to him. He nodded. It had been a month since Cobb and the others had called. Ariadne's water colors were the only way they knew the Team was still alive. It was the safest way for them. No words, only drawings that they knew to be done by the Architect. Yori sighed and closed the book.<p>

In her room Sybil was watching T.V. Saito and Yori left her mostly to her own schedule. As long as she went to school and kept her grades up. She was watching a nature program about how when a predator would come to close to the nest, the mother bird would fake an injury so the predator would chase her. She would pretend she couldn't fly and divert the enemy away from the helpless babies. Yori had told her about the arrival of the book, but Sybil ha no interest in the Team. The bitterness at being left behind had had three months to fester. She was thinking that the time had come to leave again.

_**Just FYI the HEROES story is the Fischer Inception. **_


	2. Chapter 2

A Diversion

**Morocco**

Ariadne had almost completed the latest water coloring. It depicted strange demons chasing the Heroes. She was remembering a job only a few days ago where the projections were extremely hostile. She had painted her demons with horns and red glowing eyes.

"These are for Cobb's kids eh?" Eames asked coming over her shoulder.

"Yeah ." Ariadne said not taking her eyes off her work.  
>"Were not supposed to be scaring the night shirts off the kids." Eames laughed.<p>

"This part of the story is scary." the Architect countered. Eames shrugged. For the past few weeks the Team had been held up in Morocco. Working jobs and searching for Yuseff. The Chemist had always seemed just out of reach. COBAL had lost his sent but the Team had lost him as well. It was too dangerous to leave the chemist without safety. The threat of COBAL's PASIV-4 was still very real. Cobb and Eames had felt that COBAL did sloppy inception work and that the fear of brain washing world leaders was remote. Arthur and Ariadne disagreed. She remembered all to well the lies COBAL made her believe. The Architect sighed and cleaned up her work area. She had a date.

Inside the home the Team shared, Ariadne went to find Arthur. The house was nice according to Moroccan standards. The Team had rented it fully furnished. They each had there own small little room upstairs that encircled a large court yard downstairs. With its elaborate center fountain and colorful tile work, the house felt more like a palace then a regular home. It suited Ariadne's taste very well, but the men preferred something a little less rustic. Arthur was in his room. He was hooked up to the PASIV device and his eyes battered back and forth rapidly. Ariadne smiled to her self and reached in her pocket for her totem. She had abandoned her bishop after her kidnapping and now favored a small but heavy stone she had found in Japan. It was during one of her weekends with Arthur. She was photographing temples and this piece of shiny, heavy rock had found her. She told no one of her new totem. Which was always best. She locked the door behind her and hooked herself up.

In the dream, she was back in Paris. It was not the Paris she knew. It was a _dream_ of Paris. Not very crowded, sounds were distant and the air felt clean. Ariadne looked down at herself. She was dressed in a simple yet elegant dress. The kind that was fashionable forever. Arthur's taste.

She found him at an idyllic street cafe. They were the only patrons.

"I was worried you might have stood me up." He smiled standing as she approached.

"I was painting." She said coyly as she sat down in the chair he pulled out for her. Arthur took his seat next to her and captured her small hands in his large ones. He leaned down and kissed her bare shoulder.

"You look beautiful." He said in a low voice. She tried to hold back a blush but couldn't. They had kept their new relationship secret from the rest of the Team. It was still to new. To _fragile_. But surely Cobb and Eames must have seen. They must see the looks Arthur always cast at her. She could feel his eyes on her at times. Surely the others could sense something hand changed in the Architect and Point Man.

Arthur kissed her lips softly and pulled away. He looked so handsome in his perfectly tailored suit. The Point Man had not had much chance to dress the way he liked in the horrid heat of Morocco and he seemed to feel better in his chosen style.

"This is wonderful." Ariadne told him. Arthur smiled. The Point Man was not the best at building worlds in dreams. That was her job. But he had spent the past few days building the details of the Paris Cafe. It was not a perfect replica by any means. It was perfect for them.

"I have a little place for us to go..." He started. She blushed and looked at their clasped hands. So far, the only time they had physically made love was their last night in Japan. The past three months, the team living so close together, gave them no time or privacy to be together. But in dreams... Ariadne looked up at him and his lips seized hers. "I've been thinking about this all day." He muttered. Not wanting to brake off his gentle assault on her lips. Instinctively she tried to pull away from him, to tease him, but he would have none of that. His large hands puller her body closer to him. His lips and hot breath were over her ear making her gasp. The _feel_ of the dream was so real. When he finally broke away from her, her breathing was very rapid and heavy with the lust he had started in her.

"Let's go." She whispered. Arthur nodded and stood up quickly. His arm was circled around her waist as he guided her the short walk to the little room he had prepared for the both of them. The room was tasteful and romantic. Ariadne had to smile. She could always tell who's dream she was in by the decorum. Arthur had locked the door behind them and then came up behind her. His strong arms were around her then and taking the liberty of unzipping her dress. His mouth was on her neck and before she even knew what was happening, the simple black dress was pooled at her feet. Shocked at being undone so quickly Ariadne tried to cover her exposed breasts. Arthur chuckled. He had always found her modestly endearing. He took hold of her hands and turned her around to face him.  
>"I'm sorry Beautiful, can't help it." He said mischievously. The sudden feel of being way over dressed for this particular occasion came over him as he shed his coat and vest. His lover loosened his tie for him as he kicked of his shoes.<p>

"You could have at least dreamed of me wearing panties this time." She said kissing him.

"Never." He said lightly removing the last remnants of clothing. His body was so lean and strong next to her soft curves.

For the past few months they had cautiously explored the physical aspect of their new relationship, always in dreams. At first Arthur tried to be the gentleman he thought she would want, but soon he realized how much she needed the _man_ he was. Their first coupling had been after months of fear that any hope for this kind of relationship would happen. Her kidnapping had thrown them both for a loop. The brainwashing had caused her to question the Team as well as him. While in Japan, Arthur had tried to give her support and was worried he had waited to long to make a move to show her how he felt. Finally being with this woman was wonderful. She such a good fit for him. She was her own person and allowed him to be his own person. His closet friends loved her like a sister and valued her as a team member. The two of them would have long talks about anything. Often disagreeing but able to put them aside and remain close. She was independent in the real world, but allowed Arthur to take command of her in the dream world only they shared. He was not polite or gentlemanly as he took possession her body each time. These intimate actions had taken on primal aspects.

As dawn broke over the dream Paris. Arthur spooned next to his Lady. Neither had slept (or needed to in the dreams) and enjoyed the bliss of being free of any barriers that were there in the waking world.

"We should tell Cobb." Ariadne said softly. Arthur kissed her arm. Giving her a slight tickle.

"Why?" He asked.

"I hate keeping this from him. I feel like were doing something wrong." She told him. "It's not as though he can order us not to be together."

"No." Arthur said curtly

"Why not?"

"It's not anyone else business but our own." Arthur explained. "I don't need to explain anything to Cobb or Eames. It's no one else business who I love." The Architect sat up then and turned to meet the Point Man.

"What?" She asked breathlessly. Arthur sighed and looked uncomfortable.

"I love you." He said as if confessing a crime. She smiled and leaned down to kiss him.  
>"You know I love you to right?" She said searching his eyes.<p>

"I do now." He admitted. He had never told a woman he loved her. It was not just words to him. But Ariadne was once again, different. She kissed him then. Not as his lover, not with the reckless abandonment of lust, but as a couple who had nothing but time to spend together.


	3. Chapter 3

Reunion and Re-Union

**Just an excuse for a little A&A. **

"I think we found him." Arthur said from his work station.

"Yuseff? How?" Ariadne asked walking over to him.

"He responded to a want ad I posted a while back. Seeking a chemist." Arthur explained.

"Can we be sure this our man?" Easmes asked looking over the Point Man shoulder.

"No." Arthur replied coldly.

"We still have to try." Cobb added from across the room. He had just turned his cell phone off. He had been trying all night to reach Saito and Yori. No one at the house was picking up.

The Market was a mess of colors and strange languages and faces. Yuseff blended in seamlessly. His natural manners and appearance gave him a certain camouflage in almost every city he had hid out in. The money form the Fischer job was almost gone. Running from COBAL was getting expensive. The crowded market would protect him if this meeting went bad. He could vanish in them with ease.

"Hello old man." Came a familiar voice. Yuseff turned around to see Eames. The chemist turned away from the Forger only to encounter the Point Man and Architect coming from the other end of the street.

"Yuseff, it's alright. We've been looking for you." The Extractor said.

"I've been on the run for three months!" Yuseff cried from the safety of the Teams home. "This is all your fault Cobb. You should have told me about your being wanted by COBAL!"

"This has nothing to do with COBAL." Arthur said steadily. "There after there own extraction team."

"I thought we broke up there little extraction team." Yuseff said hotly. Cobb sighed heavily. The Extractor filled the Chemist in on Sybil, the Australian Team, and the recent attack on them by COBAL.

Night came across the city. Ariadne was in her tiny bedroom, She was wrapping up her art work, packing her clothes. Cobb had announced after Yuseff had had a chance to calm down that they would be going back to Japan. He had confided in the Team he could not reach Yori or Saito. A soft knock came at her door. She knew without even opening it who it would be.

The Point Man stood at her door making sure the hallway was empty. It was a horrible game the two had to play. Like a couple of guilty, horny, teenagers. Afraid of getting caught. The Architect opened her door and smiled at her lover. Arthur quickly walked into his Lady's room and closed the door behind him.

"Cobb says we leave at first light." He told her. Ariadne nodded.

"I can't believe how much stuff I've got to pack." She sighed clearing out a nearby drawer. "I came here with only two bags." She added. She neatly arranging her art supplies in her carry all. Arthur nodded. He looked at her worn leather bag. A gentleman's carry all, old fashioned.

"I think I need to get you a new travel bag." He said running his hands over it.

"Don't you dare." She said sharply. Arthur looked up at her. She shrugged.

"It was my Grandfather's. One of the few things I asked Miles to get for me out of my old place." Arthur nodded. "It reminds me of him." She admitted.

"All this...that has happened to you... it's because of us." He admitted finally.

"I knew what I was getting into." She said.

"No, you didn't." Arthur said sadly "Cobb and I never told you about COBAL. We didn't prepare you." He said. She looked at him then. His face looked so much younger. Nothing at all like the confident man she loved.

"We can't change anything. I wouldn't want to." She admitted. She went to him then and kissed him on the cheek. He nodded.

"Are you looking forward to going back to Japan?" he asked finally. She sighed.

"In a way." She told him stopping her packing and sitting on her bed. He took her leather bag off the bed and sat down next to her. "I just feel like there is more we could be doing."

"Cobb is worried about his kids." Arthur said softly brushing back her hair, kissing her neck.

"I know. I am to." The Architect said responding to the Point Man's touch. "Saito and Yori are not the kind of people who just don't pick up."

"No... there not." Arthur mumbled under her neck. Ariadne's breathing became more rapid as his mouth and hot breath explored her.

"Arthur," She gasped. "Did you lock the door?" Not wanting to leave his Lady's side but not wanting to be rudely interrupted, Arthur abandoned her and locked her door. Putting a shabby chic chair under the knob for good measure. His Lady quickly started to disrobe herself as he returned to her side and began his assault on her lips, neck and body.

"We have to be quiet." He breathed into her ear. His hot breath making her nearly collapse into him. "No screaming like last time." He said with a laugh.

"That was your fault." She breathed huskily as the Point Man's hands deftly shed her of clothes. The cool air on her skin, his breath on her. Then his skin on her. Warm and strong. She failed miserably to fend off his advances. All rational thought was gone as she allowed him to take her. His hands moved over intimate areas of her body and skillfully brought her to climax. His lips was over hers to try and keep her from screaming in pleasure. The only noise she could make was soft gasping as she tried to keep her mind together. Her only clear thought being '_try_ to be quiet'.


	4. Chapter 4

Running

**Tokyo**

It was early evening that COBOL's men came for them. Saito and Yori were still at work. A nanny had been employed to mind the Children and Sybil. When the men broke in and struck the poor woman down, Sybil had been just about to come downstairs. It felt like a dream as she saw shadows and heard voices. The Children were upstairs. Quietly, and wasting no time she grabbed her totem and slipped on some shoes. As the habit of the team, bags were packed for a quick get away. Sybil took a quick look at the dull Ganesha before entering James and Phillipa's room very quietly.

"Guys!" She hissed. "We have to play the game." The pair looked back at the teenage girl. This was a game Sybil had played with them before. Ever the pessimist and always planning for the worst. Her "game" had taught them how to sneak around the house making no noise. The men were upstairs now as Sybil and the Children took the back stairs to the garage. They were quiet and quick. Phillipa was clutching the leather bound books Ariadne had sent. The Men upstairs made loud noises looking for them. Sybil could hear them on the back stairs now as she shepherded the two youngsters into the second car. Saito's Lexus. She grimaced at what Saito would say at her driving his weekend car. But the keys were on the peg bored and this was the only way out.

"Can you drive Sybil?" Phillipa asked as the Teenage Girl started the Engine and opened the garage door. The Men opened the side door to the garage and were on the car. Sybil locked the doors quickly and recklessly put the Lexus in reverse. The luxury car rolled heavily out of the garage and sped in reverse 100 yards though the quite suburb before Sybil put it in drive. The Men gave a futile chase before the turned around. Sybil knew they would be in hot pursuit in there own cars. She had to get to the airport. Their passports were all ready in there bags and Saito had formed a plan for just this kind of emergency.

At the airport, she parked the car recklessly and ran with the Children inside. It was crowded and Sybil was right in assuming that COBAL's men had followed her. She and the kids had just made it past security when she saw them but they had not seen her. She never thought to tell security that she was running from men chasing her. She knew COBAL could forge documents. Police badges and the like. Indeed as she watched in growing horror, one of the thugs pulled out ID that had them waved past security. Sybil collected herself and found the airlines she was looking for. Saito's privet airline. He had given her a card for just such an emergency. With the kids in tow she cut ahead of the other patrons and spoke in perfect Japanese.  
>"We have to go Stateside, now." She presented the card Saito gave her to the surprised attendant. They looked it over and told her the next flight would leave in 30 minutes.<br>"30 minutes?" She almost cried. How could she keep COBAL's men away for that long? An idea came to her. A simple little thought.

_The mother would divert a predator away form her helpless babies by pretending she was injured and couldn't fly. _

Sybil took their passports out of their bags and handed them to the attendant.

"Guys, I'll be back." She told the Children "This lady is going to take you on the plane and the plane will take you to your Grandfather's."

The two children nodded at her. They were scared but did not question.  
>"If I don't come back I will meet you later OK?" She said. They nodded again and Sybil told the attendant to put them on the plane in First Class. The attendant nodded and Sybil vanished in the crowd.<p>

The Teenage Girl quickly spotted COBAL's men. They were stopping from airline to airline searching for them. It was an ineffective way to find anything. She looked around her and saw plenty of running room.

"Hey!" She called and COBAL's men looked up, recognized her and gave chase.

The airport was a wash of tourists. Color and lights permeated every corner. It was easy for Sybil to lose her pursuers. So easy in fact that she had to expose herself again to steer them clear of the Children. Her general appearance (like Yuseff) gave her easy cover in the crowds of dark hairs and unknown faces.

By the time she returned breathless to Saito's airline hanger the Children were gone. A large plane was taxing out on the runway.

"Is that the plane?" She asked the attendant, breathing hard. The woman nodded.

"I put the boy and girl on myself. Non stop to Los Angeles." she said. Sybil nodded.

"That blows." She breathed clutching a stitch in her side. "That _blows_."

**Morocco**

Ariadne spotted COBAL's men before before they saw her. Arthur was down the street getting a cab. Cobb, Yuseff and Eames were meeting them at the airport. Cobb had received a call from Saito early that morning. The news was not good. Saito's home had been broken into. The nanny killed. Sybil and the Children where gone. The Team rushed their plans to leave Morocco.

She had just finished locking the house up and was waiting for Arthur when she saw them. Worse then tourists. They wore ill fitting cheap suits in a place and climate where even the rich and powerful dressed casual. They gave themselves away by looking at the faces of people not the general atmosphere. Ariadne looked in vain for Arthur. Had they gotten to him? She knew they had seen her. Their expressions had turned from frustration to furry as they picked up their pace. Ariadne had no choice but to leave and do so quickly. Outside the Teams fine home was a cacophony of markets. Sellers hollering and bargaining. The Architect looked distinct in the crowds of dark skin and bright colorful clothing. She didn't have Sybil's or Yuseff's ability to be just another face in a strange country. She didn't run, running would call attention, but she knew they were close. She didn't look back as she tried to weave in impossible path in the crowded market. She clutched her grandfather's bag close to her and tried to look for an escape route. The sounds of the Market were so loud she didn't even hear them until they grabbed her. She fought back, screaming for help in English, French, Japanese and Spanish. Some of the vendors stopped what they were doing and tried to come to her aide but the hulking forms of COBAL's two men, as well as there exposed weapons, kept them at bay. She heard the vendors shouting at COBAL's men in sharp angry tongues. They formed a tight circle not letting the men leave. The local women were shouting at the interlopers now, throwing things at them. One of the men brandished a knife.

Then, Arthur was there. The Point Man roughly pushed COBAL's man down to the delight of the waiting mob. The locals turned on COBAL's thug with clubs and rocks. Ariadne felt a sharp pain on her arm and knew she was hurt. Arthur wrapped his arms around the neck of the last thug throwing him off her. The Point Man quickly disarmed the man and after a brief fight, left him to the fate of the angry market goers. Ariadne managed to sit up. Attention taken away from her and focused on the thugs. Adrenaline was pumping in her body as Arthur helped her to her feet.

"You alright?" He asked gruffly. She almost nodded when a bright patch of blood, blooming from her arm, caused her to gasp. The Point Man took out a cloth handkerchief from his pocket and held it tightly over her arm. "Keep pressure on it." He said and steadily walked them both out of the market and to a waiting cab.

On a small privet plane, Eames held ice over Ariadne's wound. She didn't want to go to the hospital, she wanted out of the country and back in Japan.

"COBAL's men." Arthur had explained to Cobb when the shocked Extractor asked what happened. Ariadne looked out the window when a sudden wave of emotion broke her. She couldn't help but start to cry. The shock and fear of the chase, her injury. It had taken a long time for her brain to process but now, she couldn't control the tears.

"I'm so sorry." She said awkwardly trying to brush her tears away with her uninjured left hand.

"Not to worry, Darling." Eames said with a soft smile moving the ice pack. She hated moments like these when she was acting like some silly girl. She hated the weakness the attack made her feel.

"She needs stitches." The Point Man said arriving to take the Forger's seat across from the Architect. Eames nodded and vacated. Arthur sat down with the plane's first aide kit and looked at the deep wound. The Architect laid he arm out trustingly on the little table between them. Gently and skillfully, he cleaned it, and with quick tight stitches, he closed the wound."I cant promise this wont leave a scar." He admitted to her. She nodded still trying not to cry and failing. "I'll get you something for pain." He said softly.

"No." She said. Her voice sounded scared and small. "I don't want to be doped up." Arthur shook his head.

"You need to try and sleep." He told her. She shook her head, and Arthur relented. The adrenaline leaving her body was causing her to feel _very_ tired. Like a caffeine crash. On the long flight back to Japan, the Architect fell asleep. She fell asleep with the comfort that her friends were near her, that she was safe. If only for now.


	5. Chapter 5

Regression

**I don't know if anyone noticed I made Arthur have a cloth handkerchief. I knew Arthur was the type of guy to carry a cloth handkerchief. As a child my maternal Grandfather always carried one. When I first stated dating my husband, I saw he used a cloth handkerchief as well. When I saw this, I really felt this was the man I was intended to marry. We have been happily married now for 10 years this Thursday, June 23****rd****. **

Once the Team landed in Tokyo, Saito met them at the airport. He looked somewhat disheveled and worried.

"Anything?" The Extractor said.

"Mr. Cobb..." Saito started but could not finished.

Inside the airport security, Cobb watched a black and white video of Sybil putting James and Phillipa on a plane. The Teenage Girl had run off then, appearing on a series of other cameras.

"We believe that she was diverting the assailants away from the Children. She missed the flight they were on. She boarded another flight to Los Angeles an hour later." Saito explained.

"How did they get to the airport?" Arthur asked.

"She drove them. In my Lexus." Saito said in an irritated tone. Cobb heard none of this as he stood with his cell phone to one ear.  
>"Miles isn't picking up." The Extractor admitted.<p>

"Maybe Mal's parents?" Arthur offered. Cobb nodded and left the room to talk to his former in-laws.

"Where's Yori?" Ariadne asked. Saito sighed.

"COBAL's extraction team, the ones who assaulted us on the plane, are showing marked improvements with an experimental drug Yori has developed. She has gone to Australia to offer help to Mr. Braker and his team."

"Really?" Ariadne sounded hopeful.

"It is far to soon to tell anything." Saito said.

"Braker and his people are trained for this kind of thing, Darling." Eames assured her. "If anyone can fight there way out the daze, they can.

"I wouldn't bet on it." Yuseff said sadly. "Trained or no, the Australian team will never be sure what is real or not. I've seen it far to many times."

"Oh Thank You Yuseff, the life of the party." Eames said in a catty voice usually reserved for the Point Man.

"Mal's parents haven't heard anything." Cobb said coming back into the room. He looked tired and anxious. Like the days when Mal's projection was haunting him.

"I am attempting to get the security camera's for LAX." Saito offered. "At least we can know they landed safely."

"I'm sure Miles took them somewhere. He is probably in the air right now waiting til it's okay to call."

Cobb nodded.

"Cobb," Saito approached the Extractor. "I am sorry. I have failed you."

"No." Cobb said shortly. "This is on COBAL. They know were onto them."

"Ariadne's right." Arthur said "We have no reason to think COBAL has Sybil and the kids. She is a smart girl. She eluded them before. We have to continue with our plans assuming there safe. Nothing will get done otherwise."

"So there is a plan?" Saito asked, intrigued.

In a warehouse. Far away from the noise of the city, the Team all gathered. The nostalgia of the old days was not lost on any of them.

"You recall our old friend Peter Browning right?" Eames said passing around files from the Fischer job. "Since Robert Fischer is now dismantling his Father's company, Browning has been buying shares in all sorts of energy commerce. Oil, coal, even green energy."

"Yes," Saito said scathingly. "He is attempting to take over as a leader in energy left by Fischer." Eames nodded.

"He is succeeding, Mr. Saito." The Forger admitted.

"Now if I were COBAL, Browning would be an perfect target. Always assuming Sybil is right, and we have no reason not to believe that she is wrong, COBAL is looking for powerful people to perform dream manipulation on."  
>"He who controls the energy control the world." Arthur finished.<p>

"COBAL's inceptions are sloppy." Ariadne said to the group. "Surely they won't take."

"Your forgetting the drugs." Yuseff added. "The same type of mixture that made you think Cobb was trying to kill you, can make Browning into COBAL's puppet."

"So what do we do?" Saito asked.

"We go in." Cobb answered. "Take Browning into a dream. Perform inception, make him work for us and not COBAL."

"Get him before COBAL dose." Eames added.

"Fisher's subconscious was militarized." Arthur said "We have to assume Browning's will be to."

"It took weeks to do Fisher's Inception." Ariadne said. "We don't have that kind of time."  
>"We know what were doing now." Cobb assured her.<p>

"We just need to get to the simplest version of the idea." Eames said.

"So what if we perform inception on Browning, what about Presidents and Prime Minsters?" Ariadne asked

"We can't just brainwash every world leader." Arthur agreed

"No of course not." Eames agreed "But it's not the leaders of the world who _lead_ the world is it?"

"It's big business." Cobb told them "With Browning's holdings, as well as Saito's, we can shut down COBAL for good."

In a nice hotel that was acting as a safe house, Ariadne was sketching in her room. Like the Fisher Inception, Cobb wanted 3 dream levels. The depth of the plant was necessary for maximum effect. She was working on mazes. She could utilize a great deal form the Fisher Job but she had to create a few differences.

She was expecting him. She was not surprised when she heard a soft knock. Arthur was standing at her door.

"May I come in?" He asked. The Architect smiled and stood aside allowing him entrance.

"I know why your here." She told him. Shutting and locking the door behind him.

"Do you?" He asked with a mischievous smile. She shook her head. She would not allow him to divert her.

"You don't want me to go into the dream with the rest of you." She told him clearing her bed of her drawings. He sighed.

"No, I don't. It was to dangerous the first time. This time we know what were getting into."

"I have to." She told him.

"No you don't." He said sharply. Ariadne looked up at him. They both felt an argument approaching. "You were not supposed to go with us on the Fischer Inception. Miles told Cobb not to bring you in. _I_ told Cobb not to bring you in. When we found out how dangerous it was..." Arthur couldn't finish. It was almost a year ago now, but the memory of gun fire, the projections, the fear of not waking up. These were things still fresh in all there minds.

"Like you said, we know what were getting into." Ariadne said defensively. "We know the risks and we will be more careful."

"No. _We _will be more careful, _you_ will stay outside as our control." Arthur said.

"No. I wont." The Architect said turning her back to the Point Man. She was not expecting him to grab her and turn her around to face him. She was not afraid exactly. No more afraid of Cobb when he grabbed her in the early days of dreams.

"I said your staying out." Arthur said in his low authoritative voice. "If I have to drug you and lock you in your room, I will."

Her voice was cold. Her voice was exacting. She looked her lover in the eye and said:

"This effects me more then anyone else. It was _me_ that COBAL abducted, remember? This is my life to. If you try to keep me out of the fight and tending the home fires... it's over." He knew exactly what she meant by _over_.

"Ari..." He tried to say her name. His voice became lost. He wanted to kiss her. Hold her. Reason with her. The look in her eyes told him she would have none of this. With nothing more to plead, or bargain or threaten, Arthur took one last look at his Lady and left.


	6. Chapter 6

A simple little idea...

After days of intensive planning. Eames and Saito hammered out the simplest version of the idea. _Fear_ of COBAL. It was not far fetched. The Team themselves had been in fear of COBAL for almost a year. Eames felt that they could manipulate Browning's projections, as well as there own, to be COBAL's men. Making the mark believe that any business dealings with the engineering giant would be wrong.

Saito received word from his airline that the Children and Sybil arrived safely at LAX, but all three vanished in the crowds. Feeling responsible for there disappearance, he had left for L.A. That morning.

Arthur did intensive research, alongside Eames, of Browning. He only spoke to the Architect when she needed to explain his dream level. The Point Man had kept his distance from the Architect the past few days. She had seemed so focused. As though she put all the trauma and hurt caused by COBAL into her work. Cobb was impressed. Arthur was worried. She was _to_ driven, like Cobb had been when he took them into the Fischer Inception. The Point Man had tried to talk the Extractor out of letting Ariadne come into the dream. But Cobb would have none of it.

"Yuseff is making a mixture for us to go under. He refuses to go in. Yuseff will be our control. I need you and Eames on point. She takes the first level." Was the Extractor's reply.

"No." Arthur said. "We can't let her do this again."

"This is her choice, Arthur." Cobb told his Point Man.

"No." Arthur said. "We can do this job without bringing her in." Cobb shook his head.

"Everyone who goes into the dream has a job. We all know our jobs." He said

"Cobb..." Arthur sighed. The moment had come. "Ariadne and I..." He couldn't finish. The Extractor looked up at the Point Man. He sensed what Arthur was going to say.

"How long?" Cobb asked.

"Since right before we left Japan, almost four months now." Cobb sighed.

"We worked missions together during that time. Both of you should have said something."

"It wasn't anyone business but our own." Arthur countered.

"You didn't say anything because you know how I feel about it." Cobb retorted. "If the two of you had a spat we would lose a great Architect. It was irresponsible. Not like you at all."

"Exactly, Cobb." Arthur told his friend. "When has this ever happened before? When have I ever talked to you about a woman like this before?"

"Never." Cobb admitted "But the only other member of the Team who was of the fairer sex was Mal. We have all been living close together, Ariadne is... impressive. You just haven't had that many options over the past few months." Cobb shrugged. "Just tell me the two of you haven't had a fight."

"Only about her going in." Arthur admitted. "And as for my lack of options... you know better." Arthur said coldly before walking away.

**Amsterdam**

Sybil stood at the windows looking down at the small boats passing in the canal. She was lucky her mother's friend Hagion* was home. That the old woman remembered her and wanted to help. Cobb's father, Miles, had not picked up his phone and she knew no one else to run to. Saito had been generous with a daily allowance. As a business man, he felt her daily expenses were equal to his own. Far more petty cash then any teenager needed. Sybil hoarded her funds greedily always fearing the need to use them. She had been able to catch a flight on another airline with the fake passport Saito and the Team gave her. To make things easier for her travel needs, her passport said she was another name, and she was 18. Customs never questioned them.

Sybil remembered Hagion fondly from when she and her mother lived in Amsterdam. The Old Woman had taken care of the Girl when her mother was at work. When her mother died, Hagion had tried to get custody of Sybil before her Father had stepped in.

"The little ones are asleep." Hagion said coming out of her small guest room. Sybil didn't take her eyes off the locals bicycling around. It was close to midnight now. They city was sleepy, but still awake.

"I'm sorry to put you through this." Sybil said softly. "I just needed a safe place."

"Why don't you tell me what you are running from?" Hagion said sitting on her old fashioned sofa. "You were always such a good girl, and _what_ have you done with your hair?"

The grandmotherly woman pulled teasingly at Sybil's dyed tresses. The Girl had to laugh. The laugh turned into a sob. It was good to be back with the Old Woman. So welcoming after three years. Hagion allowed the girl to cry softly as she soothed her. Sybil slept on the sofa that night and awoke to the Old Woman's cooking. The Children were eating and listening to Hagion's tales of her childhood. Later, Hagion dyed Sybil's hair to blond. Both of them feeling she would blend in better with the locals and look like she _belonged_ with the Children. The Teenage Girl told the Old Woman everything. Her Father, the PASIV-4, Cobb and his Team... COBAL. The Old Woman listened as was not afraid.

"Living in this city," The Old Woman explained. "I see the legacy of what a few brave souls did to harbor others. When the Nazis were holding the people here in their claws, we risked everything to hide away precious life. It would be a betrayal to their memory to _not_ keep you and the Children safe."

**La Rochelle, France**

Eames found Browning vacationing in the south of France a few days later. The business man had finally taken time away from his work and left the country. If the Team was going to perform Inception, the time had come.

"Kidnapping?" Ariadne asked as the Team sat at an outdoor cafe. They were very near the beach and could see Browning walking along the shoreline.

"Only way." Eames told her. The Team, Cobb, Arthur, Ariadne, Eames and Yuseff look for all the world like general well traveled tourists. Their travels had eared their wardrobes a sylish mixture of global influence. They looked neither European nor American. They blended in.

"Browning will go back to his hotel room." Arthur said not looking at Ariadne. "We can get him them. Perform the inception in his hotel room."

"Ariadne," Cobb said. "Get ready." Cobb said. The Extractor handed the Architect two drinks the waiter had just brought them along with a small vial.

"Not really good at this, Cobb." The Architect told him. She stood up taking the drinks and walking to the beach. Arthur watched her walk away. For the mission, she had taken special care with her looks. Before her looks were natural. Beautiful and carefree. Today she was wearing more make-up and a skimpy sundress in a nude color that blended in _to_ well with her fair skin. She trotted down the beach to meet Browning. Arthur was annoyed to see her dressed and made up like this. Not just because she had to flirt with Browning and drug him, but because she was looking suddenly far to sexy and he could do nothing about it.

"What if she can't get Browning to take the bait?" Arthur asked not letting his Lady out of his sight.

"He'll take the bait." Eames said drinking the rest of his imported beer. "If your and older gentleman, and a pretty girl on a hot day offers you a drink... you take it." The Point Man didn't like the Forger's logic but couldn't dispute it. He and Ariadne were still not speaking to each other. Nether one of them was willing to admit the other was wrong.

Arthur watched as Ariadne talked to Browning. Smiled at him. Eventually sitting down next to him on the beach. He cringed when the old man put his hand on her shoulder as she laughed. Soon enough, she was waving at the Team. Arthur and Eames cut across the beach to see Browning was awake but feeling disoriented. The Old Man gladly accepted help back to his room from his new friends before passing out.

"In and out in less then ten hours, Ladies." Eames said as Yuseff set up the PASIV. Arthur took off his cream colored summer blazer and placed it around Ariadne's shoulders. The Architect looked at him surprise as he took a line from the device. She knew he didn't like the dress. It was far to revealing for both their tastes and he didn't like the fact other men could see her so scantily clad. The color, the fact that at first glance she looked almost nude in it, didn't help either. She shrugged on the light weight coat that was far too big for her and took the device line he offered.

The Team had left Browning on the bed and the four of them going in (Cobb, Eames, Ariadne and Arthur) laid themselves on the floor.  
>"Ready?" Yuseff asked.<br>"Ready." Cobb told him.

With a push of a button, the team fell down the rabbit hole.

*** Hagion, is a Greek word for Sanctuary or a person who is employed by God. My version of ****"Deus ex machina", or "God out of the Machine".**


	7. Chapter 7

Under Land

The Team "awoke" to the nightmare Ariadne dreamed. The top layer was designed to be a dystopia of the future. The buildings, sky, ground and people were ashen gray. Broken and sickly. Ariadne felt Arthur's hand around her own. She looked up at him. All of them were together. Dressed in ragged layers, muted in colors.  
>"Peter?" Eames asked Browning. "There coming for us."<p>

"Who?" Browning asked looking around the dilapidated rooms.

"COBAL's men." Eames answered. We have to get away. As if on cue, gun fire and shells could be heard in the distance. Browning looked frighted as Cobb looked out the broken windows. Since this was her dream, only Ariadne knew the paradoxes and mazes that ran through this crumbling city. Theses paradoxes would protect them from the projections of Browning's subconscious.

"We have to go." She told the men. Opening a door that lead down an eerie well of stairs. As the Team walked carefully and quietly, Browning asked questions. What was happening? Where were they? It was Eames who did most of the talking. Telling Browning the simple history of COBAL engineering taking over. Making America an impoverished third world country. The Team arrived on street level to see, angry looking projections rioting and looting.

"It's alright." Arthur whispered to Ariadne. "Those are Browning's projections of his own fear of this world." Never the less, the Point Man held tight to the automatic rifle in his hands. He guarded the Team as they maneuvered around the city.

"We have to get out of here." Browning almost cried.

"We will Peter." Eames assured him.

A week at this level. The team hid out in old buildings. Gun fire and exchanges illuminated the night sky. In a dream, there was no need to sleep. Something Browning didn't know. The Team stayed awake, keeping watch. When Browning woke, they feed him stories of COBAL's take over and nothing else. With no need to eat in a dream Browning's mind believed he was starving. When Browning 'slept' Arthur sat next to his lady.

"Very good maze." he admitted. She had to smile.

"There is an army outside the paradoxes. They will find a way in, eventually." She admitted. Arthur nodded. Cobb and Eames sat in another room. The furniture around them was old, broken and faded.

"You watched 1984 while designing this?" Arthur asked trying to be funny. She laughed lightly.  
>"You caught me." She said. She felt him take her hand in his, fingers twine in hers. A small gesture, unseen by their comrades.<p>

"That dress your were wearing." He said softly. "It was... interesting." She kept her gaze ahead. Not trusting herself to look at him.

"I know, I got it a few days ago when we landed in Paris." She said "I wanted to piss you off." He laughed then.

"It worked." He admitted with a boyish smile. "It worked very well." Arthur sighed. The memory of that dress on her. "To well." He added. Ariadne shifted from her spot on the floor. Heat rising in her cheeks.

When the time came to go deeper in the dream the Team had moved to a bunker at the center of the city's maze. The Team could feel the projections closing in around them. There was a certain trapped feeling.

"I hope you have another way out." Cobb said to Ariadne as they were filling a large tank with water.

"I do." She nodded. Browning had been drugged again. His sleeping body sat slumped heavily in a chair over the tank. This was and "old trick kick" as Cobb had explained it. A fast and easy way to bring them out of the second dream. It was one he always used. Cobb had explained sometimes the fall was not enough to bring you out, but the fall into _water_ was enough to bring you out and back into focus. A plank holding the 4 chairs stood over the water tank as Cobb and Eames took there seat next to Browning.

"Here." Arthur said putting the safety on his rifle. The Point Man handed her the weapon. Wrapping his arms around her from behind, he made her arms and body conform to correctly hold the firearm. "It's an automatic, fully loaded. Just point and fire. If the projections brake though that door... dunk us, don't worry about the inception. Just dunk us and bring us out." He seemed to be wanting to say more and Ariadne was listening. So were Eames and Cobb. Arthur nodded and took the last seat next to the Forger. "Be safe." He said finally hooking himself up to the PASIV. She nodded. Gun fire was closer now as she engaged to the device, and the men fell in deeper.


	8. Chapter 8

Down They Fell

It was Arthur's dream they fell into. It looked like a modern board room. Eames had forged himself as an executive.

"Mr. Browning," Eames said in his tacky ill fitting suit. "We at COBAL can make you a very rich man if you would only sell us your power plants." Eames had the general look of a man not to be trusted.

"COBAL?" Browning mutter. His brain was racing. Cobb had pulled Browning aside. Telling him about COBAL. The simple idea. Arthur looked out the window. Ariadne had created an office building for him filled with elevators and stairs that went nowhere. He knew the projections would come, but her fine work gave them more time. The meeting progressed. Browning became more agitated as Eames offered him money and power. The foundations of the inception was taking hold.

On the Top Layer Ariadne could hear the gun fire coming closer. She almost didn't hear the slow drawl of the horns. The French woman singing. Arthur's music. It was almost time.

Hours had ticked by and the projections were closer to the Team. Arthur fought them off as Cobb and Eames drugged Browning again and took him into the Last Layer. Cobb's dream would be simple. A world where COBAL was broken apart and Browning was a very successful man. Arthur applied C4 to the rooms where they were hooked up and tried to keep projections at bay.

Ariadne put the headphones over Arthur's ears as she heard the projections brake into the building. There were still paradoxes in place that would protect her, but she wanted Arthur out soon.

Arthur barely heard the music as he fired at a wash of angry projections. He locked the doors behind him as the music stretched itself out to form an eerie and entirely different melody. Almost time.

"Best not to tell Arthur about this." Cobb said pushing back his hair. In the third level, Browning was younger, richer, thinner and with a beautiful girl in a nude colored sun dress was at his side. Ariadne was nothing more then a projection of Browning's subconscious at this level. The business man looked happy as a woman singing in French made Cobb and Eames stop.  
>"Time to go." Eames said, a feeling of falling came over the men. They opened there eyes to the conference room, the floor collapsing around them. They opened there eyes to the shock of the water as Ariadne dunked them into the tank.<p>

It happened so fast. Arthur was out of the water first to hear gun shots. Projections had finally broken in. Ariadne had shot two of them and the rest were pouring inside. Arthur grabbed the rifle from her and pushed her behind him. It was a riot of gun fire as they went down. Eames climbed out of the tank helping Browning out.  
>"Which way?" Cobb shouted.<p>

"Here!" She shouted as Arthur continued shooting. She opened a trap door in the floor. The team quickly descended through the little door and closed it behind them. When the projections pried open the door, there was only floor there. Paradox.

A short while later, the team felt the PASIV time out. First Cobb vanished, then Arthur, Browning, and finally Eames. Ariadne was alone in her dream as she slowly saw white. She opened her eyes to see the ceiling of the hotel room in La Rochelle, France.


	9. Chapter 9

Waking

Ariadne sat up and fumbled for her totem she had tucked into her dress. The same weight, colors and shine of the rock was still there. The memory of a perfect day with Arthur was there. The real world. She felt a hand on her back and saw the Point Man looking at her. She nodded.

"Everyone alright?" Yuseff asked. "How did it go?"

"I think it worked." Eames said sitting up. Cobb looked over Browning who was still sleeping off the drugs they gave him on the beach. His loud snoring was distracting. The Team unhooked themselves and Browning from the device and quickly took their leave.

"Cobb," Yuseff said as they made there way down to the lobby. "You cell phone went off while you were under. Saito found your family. He is bringing them and Sybil to us right now." Cobb and the others gave a sigh of relief.

"Is my father with them?" Cobb asked. The Extractor was angry at the Old Gentleman for not calling him or answering the phone.

"Cobb," Yuseff started and stopped. He wasn't the person to say this. "Saito said the Miles had a stroke in his home a few days ago. He's at a hospital in L.A. I don't know anything else."

The team was quite as they rode the elevator down to the lobby. Ariadne (still wearing Arthur's coat) took her lover's hand. All thoughts of their fight were forgotten. She felt him give her hand a reassuring squeeze.

For Cobb, the need to see his Children safely returned to him outweighed the need to tend to his Father. Cobb and the Team waited patently in Paris for Saito to arrive. They lodged at the same local inn Arthur ran to after he found his Lady had been taken. As night crept across the French country side Ariadne changed into her regular clothes.

"Sorry to see that hot number go, Darling." Eames joked as she came came downstairs looking her normal self again.

"I'm sure you are." She said mockingly. Arthur grinned at her.  
>"You did really well down there." He told her in privately.<br>"_We_ did really well." She corrected.

It was with an eagerness the Team watched the driveway. Almost like kids on Christmas Eve. As headlights broke open the night they all stood. In a Luxury car Saito got out along with a blond Sybil and Jams and Phillipa. The two youngsters screamed in delight at seeing their Father. The reunion was wonderful to be apart of, if only as a witness.

"Blood hell!" Eames exclaimed giving Sybil a hug. He smoothed out her light colored hair. And laughed.  
>"Don't listen to him!" Ariadne said with a smile. "You look wonderful." She gave the Girl a warm hug.<p>

"Thank you Saito," Cobb said nodding to his friend. The Extractor looked at the Teenage Girl. "Thank You Sybil. For keeping my Children safe.

The life of France dictated: with good friends, comes good food. They had a very late dinner at the Hotel and ate and laughed. The Children fell asleep quickly after their Father put them to bed.

"Hey Sybil?" Cobb asked coming back downstairs. "Why did the kids say they were in Amsterdam?" Sybil looked innocent and confused.

"I don't know. Maybe there retarded." Ariadne tried to smother a laugh. "We were in Amsterdam." She admitted. "I couldn't reach Miles. I an old friend of my Mother's she took us in. She colored my hair to hide us. If Saito hadn't have found us we were going to hide in Russia next." She finished out.

"Thank God he found you." Eames sighed as Cobb patted her back and smiled. He could not be angry at her. Everything she had done was to protect James and Phillipa. They were all he had left. All he had left of Mal.

"So listen." Sybil started. "My Mother's friend, Hagion, She said I can come back and live with her. If I want to." She looked at Saito, who had been so kind to her. "I want to." She said honestly. Saito smiled.

"Then you should." He said sadly.

A few days later, Cobb and the children were on there way to L.A. Saito was on a plane to Australia. Eames was taking Sybil back to Amsterdam. Yuseff to London under a new name. They had all agreed to make contact in one month. COBAL was still out there and it was safer to split up.

Arthur had planed to take Ariadne with him. That morning when he knocked on her door, he found her room empty.

"She left this morning." Eames said shrugging his bag over his shoulder. "Left this for you." He said giving the Point Man an envelope. Arthur nodded and opened it after he waved goodbye to Sybil and Eames.

_**Arthur,**_

_** June 1st, Isle of Crete. Heraklion, "The Minotaur"**_

_** All my Love,**_

_** Ariadne **_


	10. Chapter 10

Dream a Little Dream of Me

**June 1st, Isle of Crete. Heraklion, **

Arthur like to imagine life in ancient times but it was hard to do. The Island had become modern over the centuries and all traces of the the land that created the myth of Theseus, the labyrinth, and the half man, half bull were gone. Even in September, the air was heavy with heat. Arthur had spent the past month in New York and L.A. Miles was fine and recovering in his home with Cobb and the kids. Other then one phone call with Eames, he had no contact with any of the Team. It had been a lonely month. Arthur walked across a port of fine, expensive sailing yachts. The kind that were built for sailing around the globe. Finally he came across a small but elegant blue and white sailing ship. On it's stern was hand painted in beautiful script. "The Minotaur" It was an older vessel, but held all the clean fine lines of style that the modern world no longer produced.

"She was my Grandfather's" Ariadne explained. Arthur looked up to see her lovely form walking around the deck to greet him. "After my parents died, he took me sailing all over the Mediterranean and Europe." She sighed and seemed sad at the memory. "We sailed every summer. Just him and me. I was so happy." Arthur just looked at her. She looked happy. In simple tan dockers and t shirt. The sun had kissed her face and hair giving her a healthy look. "After he died I had her dry docked. I wanted to take her out again." She finished.

"She's lovely." Arthur commented. "Minotaur?" She smiled

"He loved Greek Mythology." She explained. "The story of Theseus, was his favorite. It's why I chose to bury him here in Crete." Arthur found himself walking to the stern to meet his lady. "he said Theseus was a great hero not because he defeated the Minotaur or found his way out of the Labyrinth, but because he save the people of Athens at great risk to himself when he didn't have to."

"Theseus couldn't have done anything without the Mistress of the Maze." Arthur smiled up at her. "She gave him a sword and the ball of string. She saved him. What was her name again?" He perpetrated thoughtfulness. Ariadne laughed and pretended to think as well.

"I'm glad you came." She said at last.

"I wish we could have come here together." Arthur admitted sadly. She sighed.

"I talked to Braker yesterday." She told him. Arthur was surprise but kept in his voice a tone of non-interest. Even after all that had happened, he still didn't care for the Australian Extractor. He was to handsome, to flirting and Ariadne liked him.

"How is he?"

"Very well." She said. "Yori's treatments are working wonders. They hope to be back in the game soon." Arthur nodded running his hand over the metal railings of the ship. "Yori's pregnant." She added. This news caught the Point Man off guard.

"Wow. Saito didn't waste any time." he said with a smile. Ariadne nodded.  
>"I think he was wanting a family for a long time now." She admitted. Arthur nodded.<p>

"I heard from Eames." he said. "He is planning on staying in Amsterdam. Something about the red light district." She smiled.

"How is Sybil?" She asked.

"Fine. Happy." Arthur said. "Acting like a normal teenager, finally."

"That's good." She said softly. "Miles?"

"Recovering very well at home with Cobb and the kids." Arthur said putting his hands in his pockets. For a long while the pair said nothing. Finally Arthur had had enough.

"If were done with the catching up and polite small talk," he finally said. "Can I ask why you just left?" she sighed.

"I thought we might need some time apart." She said finally.

"Something could have happened to you." He said. His voice was kind. Not out to scold.

"I was careful." She told him.

"Why did we need time apart?" He asked.

"To see how we feel... about each other." She told him.

"No, I know how I feel about you." Arthur said his voice suddenly angry. "I didn't need time off."

"Maybe I needed some time." She said softly. He nodded.

"Now that you have had time... what's the verdict?" He asked.

"I was mad that you threatened to stop me from going on the mission. You and the others, you always treated me like a Team member. I didn't like being treated like some silly girl." She told him

"Your going to have to forgive me for always wanting to protect the woman I love." Arthur said curtly. "That is something I'll always do." He met her eyes and sighed. "I'm not apologizing for that." Ariadne looked angry and nodded.  
>"I thought you might say that." She said standing up.<br>"So what now?" He asked.

"I was planing on sailing to Australia. To see Braker and Yori." She looked over her boat.

"Alone?" He asked

"No, I was planing on a partner." Arthur nodded and pretended to not be interested. Thoughts of the Australian Extractor came to his mind. "Have you ever been sailing Arthur?" He tried hard not to smile.

"No." He admitted. Leaning on the railing of the ship. His Lady leaned down to look him in the eye. His feet were still on the dock and Ariadne couldn't help but feel she was on a balcony and her Knight was waiting for her below. She suddenly smiled at him. She couldn't help it. It had been far to lonely without him, without even dreams of him for comfort.

"I cant let you on board." She told him sadly. Arthur looked stunned and hurt. He let go of the railing and leaned back.

"Oh." He said. She shrugged.

"You have to ask permission to come aboard." She said with a sly smile. It was with fluid movements the Point Man scaled the railing onto the deck and took her in his arms. His mouth was on hers in an instant as he barely got out over warm welcome kisses

"Permission to come aboard?" She laughed as she wrapped her arms around her neck and whispered

"Granted."


	11. Chapter 11

A Return to Bliss

Over the next few days, It seemed all Arthur did was work on learning the ins and outs of sailing. Ariadne was much more experienced and at times he was reminded of his teaching her the dream world. The work was difficult, but a luxury. He would always find his way into his Lady's arms and her bed at the end of the day. They started their journey on the open see after only a month. Ariadne was not sure how long it would take to make the trip, but they both felt time was not an issue. They had all the time they wanted now. COBAL could _never_ find them out at sea.

One evening after a light dinner the couple were sitting on deck looking at the stars. They had more then their share of whine and were enjoying the isolate port off the coast of Africa. Arthur was feeling somewhat uninhibited and couldn't get something out of his mind.

"That dress your bought in Paris a few months ago... you still have it?" He had his arms wrapped around her and breathed hotly into her ear and neck. Ariadne felt her pulse and breath quicken as she reached behind her to run her finger though his hair.

"I only got that dress to make you mad." She explained. "I never thought I would wear-"

"Do you still have it?" he interrupted sounding almost irritated. She nodded quickly and whispered

"yes"

"Good, go put it on. Now. No panties." He ordered. His voice was very stern. Ariadne didn't question him and didn't look at him as she left his warm arms and went below deck.

Arthur tried to calm himself slightly as he finished the last of the whine and casually strolled below decks after her. Inside the tiny bedroom they shared, she stood in all the glory of the pale flesh colored dress. The sun had tanned her fair skin taking away some of it's blending , but she still looked almost indecently exposed. Arthur nodded his approval but kept a deep scowl on his face.

"So, you got this, knowing it would drive me crazy." He accused. Ariadne nodded. Her voice was small as she answered,

"Yes" Her lover looked her over as she stood before him. She wore no under garments under the dress and it made her feel very exposed indeed. She was enjoying the power he had over her this moment. The feeling that he was almost angry with her, that she should be frighted. But she was not frightened of him. She was surprised to find herself excited by the fierce look he gave her. His eyes raking over her. His large steady hands gently pulled down the spaghetti strap of her dress. A fleeting moment of modestly made her shift the strap back over her shoulder only to have a cross look shadow his face.

"You know your not allowed to do that." He said gently kissing her shoulder and pulling down both straps. She gasped as the dress started to loosen. He was so good at exposing her body to him. She was so helpless before him. She felt that she could not resist him. That a part of her mind wanted to flee from him and put more clothes back on, but the heat coursing between her legs made her stay. As if sensing her thoughts, Arthur's large hand was up her dress then, rubbing, exploring, almost making her knees buckle. She gasped at the sudden contact of foreign skin on her most intimate areas. Warm, strong and purposeful.

"You knew this would happen when you got this dress didn't you?" He growled in her ear. She could barely think strait now, and could only mew out a 'yes' as he lowered her now helpless body on to their bed. "You _wanted_ to be a tease?" He asked, grinding her harder with his hand. His warm kisses pushing her dress down, as he exposed her breasts to his hot breath. Her hands were free but because of his handi work, they could do little more then make brief contact with her lover as she was resorted to gentle gasping. As sudden need for him over powered her as the tempo of hands on her grew faster and stronger.

"Arthur!" She cried out, no longer able to take it.

"This is what a tease gets." He said with a mischievous smile. "A tease gets nothing." Her brain warred with anger and lust.

"Please," She started but couldn't put a sentence together as a her hips rocked shamelessly on him.

"You want to say, 'if you love me you'll do it' don't you?" He growled hotly in her neck gently nipping her with his teeth. She softly cried out. She couldn't answer as his assault on her continued. "Well I do love you." He said finally. His hand never retreated from its work on her body as his free hand moved rapidly to free himself of the barrier of clothing. He wasted no time in claiming her. Harder and faster then there normal coupling. Ariadne was so close already as her lover drove himself deeper and hotter then he had ever dared before. She came to him then with screams and arms that he had to gently restrain. His hard, lean body climaxing with her.

After, the elation had not left her body. She still feel the electric power her gave her running though her body. She didn't know what to do now. What to do with her hands or body as her lover rolled off her and took her in his arms.  
>"Shhh" He whispered. His breathing just as ragged as her own. She could think of nothing to say to him about what he had given her. The excitement, fear, ecstasy of it.<p>

"I don't know if I told you how much I love this dress." He said softly and she had to giggle. Like a spell being broken, He was her kind and gentle Arthur again. And she was grateful.


End file.
